Correspondance
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke. Un professeur et son élèves. Des lettres et une dernière année de lycées.Narusasu.


**12 octobre.**

Sasuke écrit. Papier à lettre bleu très clair, encre noire. Bureau en pin vernis, un bouquet de fleurs séchées dans un pot de terre.

_Lettre 1._

_Monsieur,_

_Pourquoi je vous écris, je ne sais pas. Parce qu'on m'a offert ce papier à lettres, peut-être. Et parce qu'en le voyant, comme une évidence, j'ai pensé à vous. Et à tout ce que je voudrais vous dire, et que je ne dirais jamais._

_Trois ans que vous êtes mon professeur de français. En juin, le dernier jour de classe, vous avez dit : « Voilà, l'année est finie, vous aurez un autre professeur de français à la rentrée. Je vous fais confiance. Soyez heureux, apprenez, grandissez, aimez. »_

_C'était solennel et un peu triste. Triste, plein de douleur. Difficile à exprimer. Quelque chose s'est fermée à clé à l'intérieur de moi._

_Je n'étais pas prêt._

_Et puis vous êtes là. Encore une année. Vous avez souri en venant nous cherché dans la cour. « Eh oui, encore moi ! Avez-vous dit. Désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé. » Vous nous avez fait entrer en classe et vous avez ajouté : « Je suis heureux de vous retrouver. J'espère que c'est réciproque. Maintenant, au travail. »_

_Alors, l'histoire n'est pas finie._

_Il fait beau, ce soir. J'aime le petit beau de ciel que je vois de ma fenêtre, les traces de rouge lumineux sur fond bleu pâle. Il y a une flaque de lumière juste sur ma main._

_Encore une année avec vous._

_Merci._

_PS : jamais vous ne lirez cette lettre. Je vous écris mais vous ne le saurai pas. Pas besoin de vous expliquer, vous comprenez._

* * *

><p>Même ville, quelques rues plus loin. Même ciel, donc traces de rouge lumineux sur fond bleu pâle. Lumière du soir, soie douce et légère.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki rentre dans son appartement. Un grand deux pièces sous les toits. Parquet ciré et poutres apparentes. Il jette son cartable dans un fauteuil. Vieux cartable d'écolier en cuir offert par sa grand-mère quand il eu seize ans. A l'époque, il avait trouvé le cadeau incongru. Il allait au lycée avec un sac à dos, comme tout le monde. Depuis qu'il enseigne, le cartable est presque un fétiche. Le cuir a un peu vieilli, il est devenu plus souple, plus luisant, tellement doux au toucher.

Naruto Uzumaki enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, marche pieds nus sur le plancher. Ca suffit pour le détendre. A la cuisine, il se verse un jus de pomme, retourne au salon, s'installe dans le canapé et prend le téléphone.

* * *

><p><strong>18 octobre.<strong>

_Lettre 3._

_Monsieur,_

_J'ai fini mes devoirs. Dans la chambre à côté, mon frère joue de la flûte traversière. Les sons tremblent un peu, c'est beau._

_Vous avez parlé de musique aujourd'hui. A propos d'un poème d'Eluard, vous avez dit : « Tous les textes sont écrits sur une musique qu'on n'entend pas. » Vous avez ajouté : « Qu'on n'entend pas tout de suite, mais si on lit vraiment, peu à peu la musique revient sous les mots. »_

_Vous vous êtes arrêté, vous nous avez regardés. Quelques secondes. Personne n'a posé de question. Alors, vous avez souri. Et vous avez dit : « Je suis sûr que vous avez compris, même si vous ne comprenez pas. »_

_Je comprends, maintenant, vraiment. Je sais que si vous lisiez cette lettre, vous entendriez la musique tremblée de la flûte à côté. _

_Je vais relire le poème d'Eluard. Je veux entendre la musique, moi aussi._

_Bonne nuit.  
>Sasuke.<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki éteint son ordinateur. Il passe la main sur ses yeux. Il a travaillé trop longtemps ce soir. Il a rentré les notes dans un fichier, calculé des moyennes et préparé un cours de grammaire. Il lui reste quelques copies à corriger, des exercices d'orthographe. Non, pas maintenant, il se lèvera plus tôt demain.<p>

Debout, il étire ses muscles endoloris. Dans la minichaîne, le CD s'est arrêté sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, trop concentré sur son travail. Il presse sur le bouton _eject, _range le disque dans sa pochette. _Mélodies andalouses du Moyen-Orient. _Il n'a pas besoin d'écouter de la musique pour qu'elle agisse sur lui, elle traverse son corps, s'y diffuse et imprime dans sa tête des images inconnues.

Là, par exemple, il s'étend sur le canapé, ferme les yeux, et défilent devant lui des paysages de sable, de pierres blondes et de miel coulant clair sur des gâteaux. Oui, mais l'image est troublée, aussitôt, par des visages alignés, des yeux qui le fixent. Il les reconnaît, bien sûr. Les 3°B. Deidara, Sasori, Neji, Hinata, au premier rang. Et Hidan, Kazuka, Lee, Tenten. Choji, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino. Et puis Kiba, le clown de la classe Temari, la révoltée, déléguée de classe. Et tous les autres.

Il se lève, s'approche du téléphone. Envie d'appeler Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ? Ah oui, elle devait aller au théâtre ce soir, elle n'est sûrement pas rentrée.

Il se rassied au bureau, range les papiers épars. Pourquoi pense-t-il à Sasuke ? Assis au dernier rang, silencieux, attentif, distant. Ce matin, quand il a parlé de la musique derrière les mots, il a eu un instant (juste un instant) l'impression qu'il accrochait son regard et que Sasuke se fondait dans le groupe, que Sasuke était là, tout simplement, et pas sur sa lointaine planète.

Pensée fugitive, comme une inquiétude latente qui revient à la conscience pour quelques secondes et disparaît aussitôt. Il aurait dû envoyer un mail à Sakura. Trop tard, l'ordinateur est éteint, pas envie de le rallumer. Quelle heure est-il ? Neuf heures vingt-cinq, et c'est mardi. Soirée flamenco au Desperado, il y aura sans doute cette vieille chanteuse espagnole. Il enfile son imperméable et sort de l'appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>24 occtobre.<strong>

_Lettre 6._

_Monsieur,_

_Vous avez raison._

_Vous avez deviné._

_Quand vous m'avez rendu mon devoir, ce matin, vous avez tenu la copie en l'air, comme si vouos la donniez à regret._

_Vous avez dit : « C'est bien. Très bien même. Je n'attendais pas mieux, mais peut-être autre chose. Je pense que tu comprendras. » Votre regard a cherché le mien ? J'ai répondu, une fraction de seconde, puis je me suis dérobé. Je n'ai pas pu. Vous avez lâché la copie, vous avez attendu que je réagisse, que je pose une question. Je n'ai pas pu. Trop de mots à la fois qui venaient, embrouillés, emmêlés, et, dans ma gorge, ça faisait un nœud étouffant. Alors j'ai posé la main sur la feuille et j'ai attendu que vous soyez éloigné pour lire.  
>Votre appréciation sur mon texte : « Récit bien construit, bien écrit, répondant parfaitement aux consignes données (les deux points de vue sont clairement différenciés). Mais c'est assez froid : les personnages ne se livrent pas et restent étrangers au lecteur. »<em>

_J'ai souri en lisant votre remarque. Je souris en la recopiant._

_Vous avez devinez._

_J'ai d'abord écrit un autre texte, et les mots m'ont pris au piège. Je me suis glissé dans le personnage, il a pris ma voix, m'a fait dire des choses que je ne veux pas entendre. Parce qu'il s'adressait à vous. Et je savais que vous comprendriez. Alors j'ai déchiré le texte, j'ai écrit à la hâte celui que vous avez noté, un texte lisse, distant, un texte de bon élève._

_Mais vous avez deviné._

* * *

><p>Il ferme la porte d'entrée derrière lui, force un peu pour tourné la clé. Il ôte ses gants, ses chaussures, jette sa veste en cuir sur le canapé. Il fait froid dans l'appartement, il a laissé une fenêtre ouverte et dehors le vent est glacé. Dans la cuisine, il chauffe de l'eau pour un thé, prépare la théière, s'assoit à la table en bois, passe le plat de la main sur la surface lisse. Son index écrase une mie de pain oubliée. Dans sa tête résonne encore des accords de piano. C'était vague, lié à un halo de lumière vive, celui qui éclairait la pianiste, ce soir, au concert. Il était assis au cinquième rang, à côté de Kurenaï, sa collègue de musique, et de son mari. Il ne se souvient que du prénom de la pianiste, Chiyo, une vieille dame russe, ronde comme une matriochka, les cheveux gris tirés en un chignon accroché haut sur la tête.<p>

L'eau bout. Il la verse sur le thé, se rassoit. Il a été distrait pendant tout le concert. Et, dans sa tête, les fragments de musique sont mêlés aux images qui l'ont embrouillé tandis que la vieille Chiyo jouait Bach et Schubert. Konohamaru, un 6°C, absent une fois encore. Il rate un cours sur deux, à peu près. En parler à la conseillère d'orientation et aller voir les parents, vu qu'ils ne répondent pas aux convocations. Et puis Sasuke, ce matin, quand il lui a rendu son devoir. Son visage d'ivoire blanc, cheveux noirs coupés irrégulièrement, yeux d'un noir intense qui jamais ne croisent un autre regard. Etranger. Pourquoi ? Tous les mots qu'on lui adresse tombent à côté et restent sans écho. Il a gardé la copie devant lui, sans lire l'appréciation qu'il a mit si longtemps à rédiger, dont il a pesé chaque virgule. Enfin si, Sasuke l'a lue, bien sûr, mais en écartant très loin ce qui pouvait le toucher. Insensible ? Indifférent ? Non, non, certainement pas. Alors quoi ?

Il emporte la tasse de thé brûlante, la pose sue le bureau, allume l'ordinateur. Un long mail de Sakura. En français. Il sourit à ses fautes de langue. « Je te souhaite un bon soir. » Il répond. En allemand.

C'est comme un jeu.

* * *

><p><strong>27 novembre.<strong>

_Lettre 10._

_Dimanche. Fin d'après-midi. Et le brouillard tombé sur la ville. J'ai froid._

_Je souris en écrivant. Vous m'avez reproché, plusieurs fois, de faire des phrases trop longues. Mais là, je fais court, non ?_

_J'écris comme si je vous parlais, et pour un peu j'attendrais votre réponse pour y enchaîner la mienne, et ainsi de suite. Une vraie conversation. Alors que, lorsque vous êtes en face de moi, mes lèvres sont colées, et que jamais, jamais vous ne lirez cette lettre. Jamais ? Non, je raye ce mot de mon vocabulaire. Je ne veux pas penser à jamais, ça n'existe pas._

_Je vous ai vu cet après-midi, près de la cathédrale._

_Vous sortiez de la pâtisserie Drouin. Vous n'étiez pas seul._

_Elle est belle, je trouve. Grande, mince, énergique. Cheveux roses roux et yeux d'un vert profond. Je l'ai vu vous regarder et un rayon de soleil a fait briller ses yeux verts._

_J'étais à vélo. Je me suis arrêté. A peine une seconde. Et je suis reparti. Dans la direction opposée. _

_Des phrases courtes. Vous avez dit : « Des phrases courtes. »_

* * *

><p>Il a acheté des chocolats pour les parents de Sakura, un ballotin enveloppé d'un papier bleu et doré. En sortant, il a serré la main de Sakura dans la sienne. Le soleil pâle et bas l'éblouit un instant.<p>

-Komm ! Mir ist Kalt ! Dit Sakura. (Viens! J'ai froid)

Et elle l'entraîne en riant. Ils marchent à grandes enjambées vers le musée en agitant les bras exagérément. Deux grands enfants.

Murs rouge orangé et parquets foncés. Dans une salle, une petite fille s'est couchée par terre au pied d'une statue d'Hercule. Galerie flamande : des portraits d'hommes en noir, femmes aux coiffes empesées, intérieurs d'églises sombres et glacés.

Sakura lâche sa main. Il la regarde se pencher pour déchiffrer une signature. Sans bouger, il s'éloigne d'elle. A peine une pensée, une image à demi effacée : un garçon à vélo, de dos, juste aperçu, déjà disparu. Un pull bleu, des cheveux noirs coupés irrégulièrement. A peine une pensée, une image à demi effacée.

-Guck mal ! Lustig, nicht ? (Regarde donc ! Amusant, non ?)

Du doigt, Sakura montre un détail d'un tableau. Un chien minuscule, caché par les plis d'une robe lourde comme un rideau de théâtre.

Il sourit, sans voir.

* * *

><p><strong>18 janvier, 10 heures du matin.<strong>

_Lettre 14._

_Monsieur,_

_Je ne suis pas là. Pas là où je devrais être, salle 119, quatrième rang, à droite en regardant le tableau. En vous regardant. Encore que vous n'êtes pas souvent devant le tableau, ni à votre bureau. Sans arrêt, vous ouvrez la barrière entre vous et nous, et vous passez de notre côté._

_J'imagine ma place vide, ça fait un trou dans les habitudes, certainement. L'avez-vous déjà remarqué ? Vous avez signé le registre d'appel, sûrement, et vous avez noté : _Sasuke Uchiwa, absent. _Qu'avez-vous pensé à ce moment-là ?_

_Je suis malade. Rien de grave, une angine. J'étais fiévreux, hier soir cette nuit, j'ai à peine dormi. 38°7, ce matin, les jambes molles et une vague envie de vomir._

_Je ne suis pas là. Et ça me manque en ce moment._

_10h10. Le cours a commencé, maintenant. Vous avez lu à haute voix une nouvelle d'Annie Saumont. De quel recueil ? Peut-être une nouvelle de _Embrassons-nous. _La semaine dernière, vous nous avez donné à lire _Clés. _Un page seulement. Vous n'avez rien dit. Vous nous avez donné le temps. Peu à peu, les têtes se sont relevées. J'ai lu très vite, mais il a fallu longtemps pour que les mots se taisent dans ma tête, que les images s'apaisent. Kiba a grogné : « J'y comprends rien. » Vous avez dit : « Ferme les yeux, Kiba, respire lentement, laisse venir une image, ou des images. Ne te demande pas si ça a un rapport avec le texte, laisse venir, c'est tout. Et raconte-moi. » D'abord, il a dit, presque affolé : « Mais je vois rien ! » Vous l'avez calmé, rassuré, vous nous avez demandé à tous de fermer les yeux. Alors, dans ma tête, tout s'est mélangé, un tourbillon d'images, et puis l'une d'elles s'est imposée : un pont, avec une rambarde de fer, au dessus d'un fleuve sombre, agité de remous désordonnés. Et Kiba a commencé à parler : « Je vois un pont, dans une lumière grise, un matin d'automne, on dirait. Et un homme assez jeune, en jogging, penché sur la rambarde » « Comment, la rambarde ? » Avez-vous demandé. « En fer, a dit Kiba, une rambarde en fer, et l'eau, en dessous, elle est un peu agitée, et sombre. »_

_C'était le silence dans la classe, chacun plongé en lui-même et en même temps attentif à ce qui se passait. Quelque chose d'inconnu, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après Kiba, Temari a parlé, et après elle, Lee et Tenten. Je n'ai rien dit. Vous m'avez regardé, j'ai détourné les yeux, les ai fixés sur mes mains._

_A la fin du cours, vous avez posé une pile de livres sur votre bureau._

_« Si vous voulez lire d'autres nouvelles d'Annie Saumont, voici quelques-uns de ses recueils. »_

_Puis vous êtes allé au fond de la classe, pour ranger quelque chose dans l'armoire. Vous faites toujours cela, pour nous laisser vraiment libres d'emporter ou non un livre. En passant devant le bureau, Kiba a pris le premier livre de la pile, très vite, et l'a glissé dans son sac à dos. Temari ne s'est pas cachée. Elle a lu les titres des livres restants, et puis s'est décidée. J'étais derrière elle. Je me suis retourné. Vous ne regardiez pas de notre côté. Alors j'ai choisi _Si on les tuait. _A cause de la photo sur la couverture, deux enfants de dos, accroupis au milieu d'une rue pavée._

_Vous avez fini de lire, maintenant, sans doute. Est-ce que c'est pareil, en classe, quand je ne suis pas là ? Est-ce que votre voix traverse l'espace de la même façon ?_

_J'ouvre _Et si on les tuait. _Je ne lis pas, je tourne les pages, je m'arrête sur quelques mots. Et j'entends votre voix._

* * *

><p>Il a lu <em>La plus belle Histoire du monde. <em>Il ferme le livre, le repose sur le bureau, et les regarde. Shino mordille son stylo, Tenten a la bouche à demi ouverte, Shikamaru a fermé les yeux, Gaara déchire une feuille de papier en tout petits morceaux, machinalement, et Hinata a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Neji.

Il aimerait faire durer le silence plus longtemps. Alors il ne dit rien. Il écrit simplement sur le tableau : « L'emploi de l'imparfait ». La classe se met en mouvement : chaises que l'on déplace légèrement, sacs que l'on ouvre, classeurs et cahiers bousculés, bavardages furtifs.

Il attend, à moitié tourné vers eux. Là-bas, au quatrième rang, la place est vide. C'est presque douloureux. Un déséquilibre inconfortable. Il n'est pas là. Il a écrit son nom sur le carnet d'absence : _Sasuke Uchiwa. _Et pourtant, il sent son regard fixé sur lui, et le poids des mots que Sasuke ne dit pas emplit tout à coup la classe entière.

-On sort le manuel de lecture ? demande Temari.

Il serre la craie dans la main, la replace dans la rainure, sous le tableu.

-Non, pas besoin, dit-il. Vous prenez votre cahier de brouillon et vous écrivez un court texte commençant par « Il neigeait ce matin-là… » Vous avez dix minutes.

Dix minutes. Il s'assoit derrière son bureau, tire une feuille de papier de son cartable, un stylo. Et écrit : « Il neigeait ce matin-là… »

* * *

><p><strong>3 avril<strong>

_Lettre 19_

_Il est tard. Je ne voulais pas écrire cette lettre, je ne voulais pas. Il est près de minuit. Je suis couchée depuis plus d'une heure, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir._

_Je suis allé au cinéma avec Temari, Shikamaru et Kiba. Parce que Temari a insisté. Inutile de parler du film, une comédie américaine, ça ne vous intéresserait pas._

_La salle était pleine. Nous avons dû nous séparer : Temari avec Shikamaru, et moi avec Kiba, au dernier rang._

_Kiba et moi._

_Je suis rentré directement chez moi, seul. J'ai pris une douche, me suis couché, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir._

_Il faut que j'écrive. Que je vous écrive. Je n'ai rien à dire, pourtant. Rien à vous dire. Juste des mots qui chantent dans ma tête, je ne sais pas pour qui ils sont. Presque un poème :_

Trois pommes sur mon oreiller  
>Un baiser<br>J'ai vu la cicatrice sur ton bras  
>Et tes doigts ont caressé les miens<br>Ouvre la nuit emporte-moi  
>Je suis ton rêve tu es demain<br>Et je connais tous les chemins

_Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, ces mots-là, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne sont pas pour vous, non, certainement pas, mais j'aimerais que vous les lisiez._

_Bien sûr, vous ne les lirez pas. C'est convenu comme ça : je vous écris, et vous ne le savez pas. C'est bien ainsi. Sauf ce soir._

* * *

><p>Il colle son front à la vitre. Il est tard, passé minuit. Il sait qu'il ne dormira pas. Ce coup de téléphone, pour rien. C'est donc la fin de leur histoire, Sakura et lui. Pourquoi ? A cause de qui ?<p>

Il n'est pas triste. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Dans sa bouche, un goût amer.

Il sort un paquet de copies de son cartable. 3°B. Commentaire d'un poème de Claude Roy. Il feuillette le paquet, s'arrête sur un devoir. Ecriture ronde, paisible, lisse, encre noire. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il lit.

* * *

><p><strong>4 avril<strong>

_Lettre 20_

_Je l'ai fait._

_Et maintenant, je voudrais tout effacer._

_Peut-être, il ne va rien se passer. Vous ne verrez pas le papier, coincé entre deux publicités, vous le jetterez sans le lire._

_Non, lisez-le. Et déchirez-le._

_Ne le lisez pas. Froissez-le dans votre main, écrasez les mots, étouffez-les._

_Je ne sais pas._

* * *

><p>Il a trouvé la feuille pliée en deux dans sa boîte aux lettres. Avec un courrier de la banque et une carte postal d'Iruka, en vacances en Autriche.<p>

Pas d'enveloppe, pas d'adresse, pas de timbre. Déposée directement dans la boîte aux lettres, donc.

Quelques lignes, tapées sur ordinateur et imprimées. ¨Pas de signature. Presque un poème :

_Trois pommes sur mon oreiller  
>Un baiser<br>J'ai vu la cicatrice sur ton bras  
>Et tes doigts ont caressé les miens<br>Ouvre la nuit emporte-moi  
>Je suis ton rêve tu es demain<br>Et je connais tous les chemins_

Il a posé la feuille sur la table de marbre de la salle à manger. Il a lu, d'abord silencieusement, puis à haute voix. Il a écouté les mots, trouvé la musique sur laquelle ils ont été écrits.

Il sait.

* * *

><p><strong>6 avril<strong>

_Lettre 21_

_Monsieur,_

_Vous n'aviez pas le droit._

_Une branche d'arbre frappe à ma fenêtre. Pas loin, j'entends un volet grincer. J'ai jeté trois brouillons de lettre dans la corbeille à papier._

_Envie de parler et envie de me taire. Attendre que les pensées se déposent, que les émotions se démêlent, joie et honte tout embrouillées._

_Ce matin, vous avez distribué des feuilles photocopiées. Vous avez terminé par moi. Ce n'était pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je me doutais de ce que c'était ? Je ne crois pas. Peut-être, vaguement. Quelque part, loin dans ma tête, je le redoutais. Et je l'espérais aussi. Oui, je dois être sincère avec moi-même. A vous, j'ai le droit de mentir._

_J'ai retourné la feuille que vous avez posée à l'envers devant moi. Et j'ai reconnu les premiers mots : « trois pommes sur mon oreiller… »_

_Je ne sais pas raconter ce qui s'est passé en moi. Confusion de sentiment, impression d'être tourné dans tous les sens, tourbillon et vertige._

_Et puis votre voix :_

_-Lisez, s'il vous plaît, silencieusement prenez votre temps, relisez, laissez venir les images, écouter les mots résonner en vous._

_Pourquoi vous obéissent-ils ? Même Kiba a lu, sans rien dire, en se rongeant les ongles. Au bout d'un instant (ça m'a paru très long), Temari a levé le doigt pour demander :_

_-C'est de qui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, avez-vous répondu. Est-ce que c'est important ?_

_Vous avez ajouté :_

_-J'ai découvert ce texte pas hasard. Vraiment, par hasard. Je le trouve beau, et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Pour le reste, tout est dans le texte. Selon vous, qui a pu l'écrire ?_

_A ce moment, vous avez regardé dans ma direction, je suis sûr. J'étais préparé. Vos yeux ne pouvaient rencontrer les miens, fixés au-delà de vous, au-delà de la classe._

_-Pour moi, c'est une femme qui a écrit ça, a dit Shikamaru, une fille, quoi ?_

_-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui dans le texte te permet de l'affirmer ? avez-vous demandé._

_Shikamaru a hésité._

_-Je ne sais pas…Je le sens comme ça…Je vois une chambre de fille dans ma tête…_

_Kiba a rigolé. Vous avez levé la main, paume ouverte. Il s'est tu._

_Tenten est intervenue :_

_-Je pense que celui à qui elle dit « tu » est un garçon, à cause de la cicatrice. Et c'est lui qui caresse les doigts. Alors, celle qui parle, c'est une fille._

_Vous avez souri._

_-Parce que tu penses qu'un garçon ne peut pas avoir autant de sensibilité ou être homosexuel, c'est ça, Tenten ?_

_Rires et murmures, mouvements dans la classe._

_-Ben…C'est vrai, mais alors, dans ce texte, c'est un garçon vraiment sensible…Enfin, je le sens comme ça, quoi…  
>-Tu as raison, fie-toi à ton intuition. De toute façon, j'ai mal posé la question. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qui a écrit ce texte. Mais qui est le « je » qui parle ? Est-ce un « jeu » féminin ou masculin ? Est-ce un « je » jeune ou âgé ? L'auteur peut être un vieil homme, ça n'a pas d'importance.<em>

_Et sans prévenir, vous vous êtes adressé à moi :_

_-Qu'en penses-tu, Sasuke ?_

_J'ai tenu très fort la feuille polycopiée, à deux mains. Une vague de larmes est montée très haut, jusqu'à mes yeux, mais j'ai baissé les paupières, je l'ai arrêtée, juste à temps. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, pour être sûre que ma voix ne tremblerait pas._

_-Au début du poème, on a l'impression que les phrases de ne suivent pas. Par exemple, quel est le rapport entre « trois pommes sur mon oreiller » et « un baiser » ?_

_Vous avez soupiré. A peine, mais je l'ai entendu._

_-D'accord, avez-vous dit, d'accord…Parce que pour toi, ce texte est un poème ? Les autres, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_La discussion a commencé, s'est animée. Vous n'avez plus regardé dans ma direction, vous avez dressé un mur entre vous et moi, vous m'avez exclu. Je sais, c'est ma faute._

_Et puis, en réponse à une question de Shikamaru, vous avez dut :_

_-Je vais vous lire le texte. Ecoutez. C'est mon interprétation, bien sûr. Il y a mille autres façons de le lire._

_Et vous avez lu. En donnant du temps et de l'espace aux mots. Sans accentuer, mais en laissant les phrases se dérouler jusqu'au bout. J'avais l'impression de voir des ballons s'envoler vers le plafond. C'étaient mes mots, je les reconnaissais, et c'était votre voie, que je ne connaissais pas. Pas comme ça._

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas rentré chez lui après les cours. Il est allé boire un café sur la place Saint-Michel. Il était le seul client en terrasse. Le vent est tombé aujourd'hui et le ciel par moments était presque bleu.<p>

Ensuite, il est allé à la librairie Camponovo. Il a traversé tous les rayons, ouvrant un livre de temps en temps, sans lire. Au rayon de papeterie, il s'est arrêté devant la vitrine des stylos à plume. Il a choisi un stylo vert émeraude, l'a fait emballer. Un cadeau pour Sakura. Le dernier peut-être.

Il marche, le cartable à la main. Il regarde sa montre et, d'un coup, accélère son pas. La poste ferme dans dix minutes. Il achète un emballage prêt à l'expédition, y glisse le stylo empaqueté. Et puis une impulsion. Il ouvre son cartable, en sort un exemplaire du texte de ce matin, le plie en quatre, les joint au stylo et ferme l'emballage.

Dehors, le jour et la nuit se font des politesses. Il cherche son portable dans la poche de sa veste, fait défiler la liste de son répertoire, appuie sur une touoche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu veux, je t'invite au resto. Oui, un petit indien, vraiment pas mal, je l'ai essayé il y a trois semaines avec Sakura. Ok, huit heures. Salut, Iruka, à tout à l'heure.

En remontant la grande rue, le texte lui revient, mot après mot, dans un écrin de soie et d'or, intime et mystérieux.

_Trois pommes sur mon oreiller  
>Un baiser<br>J'ai vu la cicatrice sur ton bras…_

Il pense : « Quelle sensualité ! » Un texte amoureux. Un texte d'amoureux ? Il aurait dû le deviner. Au moins il sait maintenant : il est vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>24 juin<strong>

_Lettre 26_

_C'est fini. Je l'écris sans le comprendre vraiment, sans me rendre compte. Et pourtant, c'est évident : c'est fini ?_

_Je ne vous verrai plus, certainement. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier cours. Dans trois jours, ce sera le brevet des collèges. Ensuite, je pars pour un mois en Allemagne chez ma correspondante. Je ne rentrerai pas ici. Entre-temps, mes parents auront déménagé à Arras. Je vous l'ai dit, je crois : mon père a été muté à la préfecture, là-bas._

_On dirait que ma chambre a déjà cessé de vivre. Ce n'est plus ma chambre, c'est une pièce de passage._

_Il ne reste que trois feuilles sur mon bloc de papier à lettres. Ca aussi, c'est un signe de fin._

_J'écris dans le vide, pour retenir le temps, pour ne pas penser à cet instant dernier où j'ai dit « au revoir » en pensant « adieu »._

_Image arrêtée. A la fin du cours, vous avez ouvert la porte sur le couloir. Vous avez dit : « Bonne chance à tous. Quand je vous vois, je crois à l'avenir. Alors, croyez en vous. Je vous souhaite une belle, une bonne vie. » Et puis tous, naturellement, nous sommes passés devant vous et nus avons serré la main tendue. Kiba a fait semblant de se tordre de douleur, comme si vous lui aviez tordu la main. Vous avez ri. Hinata pleurait. Vous vous êtes penché vers elle, vous avez murmuré quelque chose et elle a souri entre ses larmes._

_J'attendais. J'ai laissé passer les autres devant moi, discrètement. Et voilà, je suis devant vous. J'ai senti la chaleur de votre main. Les mots sont montés, violents, depuis le fond de moi. Mais ils se sont coincés dans ma gorge, ils sont restaient accrochés, m'ont étouffé. Je vous ai regardé, au moins, mes yeux loin dans les vôtres, vos yeux bleus, lumineux, un peu étonnés, vos yeux sourire, vos yeux chaleur. Une seconde, une heure, une vie. Vous avez serré vos doigts autour des miens et vous avez dit : « Au revoir, Sasuke. Prends soin de toi. » J'ai murmuré : « Au revoir » et j'ai attendu, encore un instant, que les mots me viennent._

_Mais ils ne sont pas venus._

_Dans le couloir, Kiba m'attendait ? Il a dit : « Viens. » Je l'ai suivi._

_Au revoir, monsieur. Adieu._

_Et merci._

_Merci._

_Excusez-moi si je pleure. J'ai le droit, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p>Vide. Il se sent vide.<p>

Apéritif chez Kurenaï, la prof de musique. Ils sont dix, tous enseignants au collège Konoha, dans le grand appartement ancien, fenêtres ouvertes sur le parc municipal.

Il est un peu à l'écart, enfoncé dans un fauteuil en cuir à la patine luisante. Il tourne entre ses doigt un verre de gin, se laisse envelopper par la conversation autour de lui.

Kurenaï s'est mise au piano. Elle joue un tango, Piazolla certainement. Les voix dans la pièce sont assourdies. Il rejette la tête en arrière. Il se sent vide et ne sait pas pourquoi.

Cet après-midi, il a accompagné les 6°C au musée. Konohamaru ne l'a pas quitté un instant ? Au retour, il leur a lu une _Histoire au téléphone _de Gianni Rodari. Les yeux de Konohamaru, grands ouverts, traversés d'ombres et d'éclats de lumière.

Et puis, ce matin, le dernier cours avec les 3°B. Oui, c'est de là que vient le vide. Sentiments d'inachevé, quelque chose de raté. Pas les larmes d'Hinata, pas les blagues de Kiba, ni les mots maladroits de Gaara.

Cette image : Sasuke devant lui. Son visage en gros plan. Ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent. Il va parler. Enfin. Il devine les mots prêts à jaillir. Une fraction de seconde. Mais non. Le visage se ferme, s'éloigne. Il n'a rien dit.

C'est fini.

* * *

><p><strong>Six ans plus tard<strong>

Six ans plus tard, oui. Un samedi matin d'avril. Dans la maison achetée à l'automne, Naruto Uzumaki repeint une chambre. Jaune très clair. Ino, sa femme, est absente pour trois jours. L'orchestre où elle est flûtiste solo donne une série de concerts en Allemagne.

On frappe au carreau de la porte d'entrée. La sonnette ne marche pas. Il ouvre la porte. Le facteur lui tend un paquet.

Pas de nom d'expéditeur. Le cachet de la poste est illisible. Dans le salon, il coupe la ficelle qui retient le carton, tranche le ruban collant qui le ferme. Un flot d'enveloppes s'échappe. Des enveloppes bleu clair. Chacune porte un numéro. Sur l'une d'elles, à l'encre noire, ces mots :

_A Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki  
>Svp, lire cette lettre en premier<em>

Il a reconnu l'écriture. Immédiatement. Il ouvre l'enveloppe, tire la lettre, la déplie. Papier bleu clair, encre noire.


End file.
